Warriors Lemons
by xxSandystarxx
Summary: from love to rape, stories are long and eventful. send in your requests via pm, or they will not be taken into consideration.
1. Chapter 1

**mating stories! send them to me via pm.**

Graceheart was just fishing beside the stream, her face full of concentration. It was her third hunt as a warrior, the first two failing very badly because some cat just had to distract her. This time, she was determined. Her paw was held in the air, claws out.

"You know if your shadow sticks out, fish won't swim by." All the fish swam away.

Frustrated, Graceheart turned around to see her former mentor, Tigerstripe sat behind her. "I thought we had covered that when I mentored you." She looked and sighed in relief. "Maybe you can make me remember how to fish, if you know everything." She grunted, shifting in her spot to make sure no shadow was cast over the rippling water.

Tigerstripe walked to her, sitting beside her. He sat down intact, tail over his paws and one paw was barely lifted. As soon as a fish swam by, he shot out, grabbing the fish in his claws and brought it to the ground, hitting it until it stopped moving.

"There." he meowed, grinning. "On the first try, too."

Graceheart pouted, looking at the fish miserably. "Even after graduating to a warrior, I'm still as bad." she murmured, bringing her paws close together and dipping her head shamefully. "I don't deserve to be a warrior."

Tigerstripe lift his chin, and used his tail to press up against her chin, lifting her own as well. "You deserve it. My apprentice. My only apprentice until I die." Graceheart managed a smile, but looked down again at her paws.

"But that isn't why I came here." He meowed, eyes looking softly at her. She looked up, eyelashes fluttering as she blinked her eyes, mouth half-open. "W-why?" she asked, waving her tail anxiously. Was he going to tell her that he was going to become deputy? Maybe he was going to a trip? Oh how she hated to think of losing him.

"Well, a very special reason, really." he purred, getting up and circling her. "Close your eyes." Graceheart obeyed her former mentor, her eyes shutting without hesitation. She knew not to peek, but there was an urge inside of her _peek! peek!_ she fought that urge, then she heard something that relieved her. "Open them." But it was a whisper, not the normal meow she would get from Tigertail.

When she opened her eyes, she saw his blue eyes, looking at her with something in his eyes, but she couldn't quite make out what it was. "T-Tigert -"

"Sh..." He murmured, and licked her on her nose, slowly pushing her down. "T-Tigertail.." she gasped, knowing what was about to happen. The queens warned her about this, but she always thought it was going to be her best tom friend, Brackenfall, but never Tigertail. But then again, she thought about him. He was kind... and good-looking... where-as Brackenfall never treated her how she was supposed to be treated.

"Relax..." He murmured, licking her neck in soft, soothing strokes that made her want more. She lay motionlessly, looking at the sky with a vacant expression as he licked lower and lower, her pussy getting wetter and wetter with each stroke of a tongue, this was when she became conscious again. He licked around her core, getting closer and closer until -

"Tigertail..." she moaned, as he touched her clit. "W-Why me? Why now?" she asked, looking down at the tom. Tigertail looked up at her, and smiled warmly. "I love you, Graceheart. When I was an apprentice, when you were born, I had a sudden interest. You were really playful, so when I became a warrior, I asked Blackstar if I could mentor you, so I did. When I trained with you, I felt more and more attached to you. I loved you. I still love you." He responded.

She nodded, and motioned for him to go on, spreading her legs invitingly. He rasped his tongue over her pussy, repeating the same step over and over until some pre-cum leaked out. He smiled, and licked it.

"I -" Graceheart gulped. "I want you now, Tigertail." She meowed, clenching her jaws. She just wanted to get this over with. She was fond of him.. but... she wasn't ready.

Tigertail looked at her with lips soaked in her juices, a smile planted on her face. "Of course, my love." He murmured, positioning himself over her. She started to wonder if he was on catnip, or if he got dared, but she sure didn't want to find out. She positioned herself, legs wide and inviting. "Beg." He murmured, rubbing his hard cock onto her pussy, making her wetter and wetter.

"I - I," She gasped, eyes wide with pleasure. "Tigertail - your cock is so huge, you fill me up right now, fuck me right now!" She cried, grinding her hips against his. She released a side of her that she never knew about, surprising herself.

Within a millisecond, his dick was already slamming in and out of her, with a chorus of screams, pants and moans following it. The screams from Graceheart, of course. He was practically ravaging her, she could almost _feel_ her pussy stretching, it _hurt_.

She was gasping and screaming at the same time as he humped her, digging her claws into the ground. "T - Tigertail -" She gasped. "It hurts ple-"

"Sh..." She was cut off. "It'll get better, I promise." Tigertail murmured to her, continuing his pace.

Of course, the promise was real. She began to feel good. Weird, but good. She gasped, then began to moan, her grip on the ground loosening. But when he pumped, she felt a sudden ecstasy, her eyes widened in pleasure, and she came, juices flowing out of her.

"So that's your sweetspot?" he murmured, hitting that area over and over until there was a pool of her cum lying on the river shore.

"Harder -" she gasped, widening her legs, and tightening her pussy onto his dick. As wished, he slammed into her roughly, and finally released his own cum.

"T-T-Tigertail!" She moaned, bucking her hips upwards to drive his penis deeper into her. "Tigertail - talk dirty!" She ordered. "Be my daddy!"

"Oh, Graceheart, you're enjoying this, aren't you?" He groaned, going faster. "I'll make you my fuck whore, I'll fuck you everyday until your pussy stretches, I'll fuck you on your death nest, you fucking slut." he growled, going faster and faster.

"Tigertail!" She screamed. "I'm - I'm going to -"

"Is little baby Gracepaw going to climax? Give it to me baby," he murmured, rubbing his chest onto hers.

With a scream, she came, and very soon, Tigetail's sticky white liquid followed. She kicked him off, panting deeply, legs still wide. The pool of cum around them was big, with some blood mixed in. Funny, Graceheart never remembered bleeding. She watched him as he cleaned his genitals, fur ruffled, but not as much as her.

There was cum stuck onto her fur, and all she could do was lick her pussy clean. She turned over, licking her fur clean as well. She looked at him.

She gulped, then stood up, walking back to camp, without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**remember! PM me the couples! this one is Lionblaze and Cinderheart rape, since Jayfeather is blind and can't really rape anyone.**

Cinderheart walked around awkwardly, completely aware that it was obvious she was in heat. She didn't really want to mate with the toms, she found it disgusting. Maybe Hollyleaf could help her...?

She shrugged, and dying to get rid of her heat, she left camp, making her way to the training hollow. She rushed there, as her pussy was becoming hot. She saw something she totally did not want to see.

Lionblaze.

Lionblaze masturbating.

And he was screaming 'Cinderheart'.

She gasped, and her pussy felt hotter at the sight of his long, thick, squirting dick. Lionblaze looked at her, and quickly stood up. "Wh-what is it?" he growled. "I'm not fucking anyone today, so go away."

"I-I didn't-" Cinderheart gasped, crossing her back legs. "I'll just leave." She walked awkwardly. Shit. Her masturbating spot was taken. "On second thoughts," he said. She looked around, hopefully he would leave. She smiled.

"Come here first." Cinderheart walked over, seeing what he would have to say, then he would leave. Right? Cinderheart waited for four, intense heartbeats, then he leaped at her, pinning her down by the neck.

"Lionblaze!" she gasped. "Stop it!"

"Please, bitch, you know you want my cock!" he pressed his penis against her core. Cinderpelt gasped helplessly, her core dripping with pre-cum. "P-Please, Lionblaze, I don't want to -" he growled, and immediately slammed into her without pity.

She screamed in pain, her cherry popping. Blood streamed down her pussy, and she immediately felt an ache. She grabbed the grass under her with her claws, creating claw marks.

He continued to slam into her, oblivious by the fact that his barbs were scratching him. Though it hurt very much, Cinderheart's pained cried became moans of pleasure. She soon began to buck her hips in sync with Lionblaze's thrusting. "L-Lionblaze!" She'd cry, her mouth in a smile of pleasure.

"Take me!" She moaned. _NO! What am I saying? _"Ah!" She gasped, knowing he had hither g-spot. Funny, it usually took longer. He must have had lots of experience. "Oh , right there!" She cried.

"I knew you'd this, you little whore!" He hissed, slamming into her harder. "Lionblaze -" she gasped. "I'm going to-"

"Oh, lookie here!" He laughed, licking her ear. "Cinderpaw is going to cum!"

He called her a 'paw. She came, screaming in pleasure. The she-cat quickly pulled off him, and ran. "NO!" She cried, her pussy still dripping.

She ran back to camp, and into the den.

"Cinderpelt?" She heard a voice say.

"Hollyleaf? I'm so glad you're here!"


End file.
